<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-- 😉 by kenziexxmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034076">-- 😉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars'>kenziexxmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mars, bang chan - Freeform, reader - Freeform, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-- 😉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>Bang Chan had a lot of different sides to him. You figured that out very early on in your relationship. </p>
<p>Sure, everyone has complexities in their personality; after all, no one is really two-dimensional. Everyone has their quirks. The things that make them unique. That makes them special.</p>
<p>One of your favorite things about Chan was how spontaneous he could be at times. </p>
<p>He could be like this over a plethora of topics, ranging from where he wanted to go to during a date to the random late-night curiosities that plagued his mind. Today his mind seemed to be on track with comparing various aspects of you two.</p>
<p>It all began when he caught you snuggling in one of his hoodies when he got home. </p>
<p>You were sitting on the couch catching up on the latest episode of your favorite television series when he burst into the living room to exclaim that he had arrived home. After recovering from your mini heart attack, you got up to greet your silly boyfriend with a sweet hello peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>Chan happily awaited for you to make your way over to him. He even leaned over slightly so you wouldn't have to get up on your tippy-toes to give him a kiss. The grin on his face was bigger than a kid's during Christmas and you couldn't help but find him absolutely adorable.</p>
<p>"You're extra smiley today babe," you said with a chuckle. "Did you get some good news or something?"</p>
<p>Chan poked your cheek and laughed as he said, "Nope, I’m just happy to see you is all." Your heart skipped a beat at his cheesy comment. You were spoonfed heart-warming compliments such as this on a daily basis, but every time it still made you feel overjoyed. "Also you look adorable in my hoodie. I love that you wear it while we're apart like you can't stand to be without me."</p>
<p>You felt your face flush in reaction to his statement. It was true that you happened to pull on one of Chan's 'fits-perfectly-on-him-but-is-way-too-big-for-you' sweaters whenever you missed him; however, you never thought he'd put the connection together. He had more important things to worry about, so to notice a small detail like that made your heart swell with joy.</p>
<p>"Something wrong? Did I assume too much? I’m sorry I-" He started to ramble, a habit that only showcased itself when he was anxious.</p>
<p>You reached out to touch his arm, tracing your fingers up his forearm until he quieted down. "Shh no honey, it's fine. To be honest... what you said was true. I never thought you'd notice a silly little thing like that."</p>
<p>His face scrunched into a pout. "Of course I would." He laced his hands in yours, bringing up your clasped hands to kiss the tips of your fingers. "I may be busy most of the time, but when we're together you get my full attention." He pulled your hands back and untangled your fingers from his. Chan slid his palm down to the bottom of yours and a wide grin made its way onto his lips. "Have your hands always been this small?"</p>
<p>"Listen just because you have giant hands-"</p>
<p>"-Maybe yours are just tiny-"</p>
<p>"-Oh now you sound like Jeongin." At the mention of his younger friend, Chan erupted in laughter. His contagious glee echoed throughout the room and you felt a smile tug at the corners of your lips.</p>
<p>Once he rid himself of his fit of laughter, Chan suddenly interlocked his hands with yours. He leaned down and nudged his forehead against your own. "Well you know what they say about men with big hands," he winked at you after saying this and squeezed your hands slightly.</p>
<p>"Do tell, what do they say?" You had no idea what was going to come out of his mouth next. Part of you thought he was going to say something goofy like he usually did, but the mischievous look in his eye made your confidence waiver.</p>
<p>You felt your heartbeat speed up, partially scared at what he was going to respond with. Your worries soon melted away though, as Chan's demeanor shifted into the light manner he normally carried. "That we have bigger hearts to love you with!" He snaked his arms around you, swept you off your feet and spun you around like a giddy newlywed couple.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should've known, he's such a dork.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>─ ✧ ─</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strike>𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯</strike>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>